


Breddy on Fanfictions

by Jackpotgirl1



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1
Summary: The effect of fanfictions.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Breddy on Fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> Original work is from my wattpad.

Eddy would catch Brett smiling brightly or on the verge of tears while reading something on his phone. 'That manga is so intense.' he thought. One time curiosity got the best of him, so he asked about what the other was reading. Brett just shrugged and said, "Random stuff."

After that Eddy didn't ask again.

\---

"How about we read another fanfiction for our next video?" Brett said, out loud, not lifting his eyes from his phone. He scrolled through the comments section of their post on Instagram where they asked for video ideas.

Eddy, on the other side of the table, turned to his friend. He let out a laugh. "Bro, we already did that!" He put down his violin on the table, that was previously on his shoulder. "Let's do violin charades instead, for something unique."

"Yeah, right, very original." Sarcastic. Brett put down his phone on the table, his eyes now on Eddy. "The fans had some very crazy ideas, man!" He smiled as he remembered the silly comments, "One said we should do a violin version of a stripping game."

Both amused and confused, "Wow! How to even do that?"

"We will be sight-reading a piece, then every wrong note we strip a piece of clothing." Brett leaned to Eddy's direction, wriggled his eyebrows, "You up for it?" He smiled a toothy grin.

Eddy laughed. "No way, bro!" Still laughing, "That's not PG anymore!"

Brett laughed along with him.

\---

"If there'd be a time that I realized that 'I love you', I'd say that 'I don't want to be your best man.'"

They read a fanfiction about one of them getting married and the other, who has an unrequited love on the other, was invited to be the best man. A very specific plot. One of the most prevalent themes on the angst side of the Breddy fanworks.

Breddy. That's what their ship name was called. There was a time it was called BaE even, well... Eddy was not sure.

Eddy watched Brett, as his friend's eyes were fixed on the screen of the laptop in front of him. Reading some fanfictions of them for they are making a top 10 list while there were not so many are written yet.

With mouth slightly hanging, Eddy wondered if he just heard him wrong or if that was really Brett that spoke.

"What?" Eddy said in disbelief.

Brett turned to Eddy. "It's just a 'what if,' bro."

This one, no matter how hard he tried, Eddy can't seem to shrug it off.

-

Eddy seemed to catch on that Brett was a 'fan' of their fictions.

Weird enough, Eddy didn't seem to be weirded out by that. Even though there was some weird kind of _weird_ on those works, as they read some, it doesn't seem weird to Brett. 'Weird,' Eddy thought.

Just to keep his own sanity, Eddy refrained from reading those works on his own.

He only _tried_ when Brett was there, beside him, to laugh the _weirdness_ off, with him, when it gets on the weird part.

Weird enough, from the last one they read together, they were both not laughing.

\---

Eddy and Brett were preparing to shoot a video. A Lingling40hrs segment. Brett excused himself to go to the toilet, for they just drank a ton of milk tea before coming into the "office."

Eddy sat on the usual place. His hand on the trackpad of his laptop, he scrolled through the freshest, dankest memes of the past week, until he came across a certain post.

It was a screenshot compilation of them. Where the other was secretly glancing on the other as the other was playing the violin, talking facing the camera or was purely doing anything that got nothing to do with the other.

His finger stopped scrolling the page. He stared at his picture-self that was looking lovingly on Brett playing the violin. 'Was I really like that?' Eddy thought.

Then his eyes moved to the set of pictures where Brett was looking at him. He unknowingly held his breath. 'Was it really like that?' another thought.

The pictures couldn't be fake. It was from the videos they made. Those people in the pictures were them. They were real.

'Maybe they were just out of context shots?' Eddy asked himself. 'It can't be.' his mind argued.

Eddy closed the laptop, buried his face in his hands. "Am I getting weird?" He asked no one.

Moments later, when Brett came back, the shoot proceed as usual.

\---

It was not unusual that the other would say the night at the other's. This time Brett stayed over at Eddy's.

They were watching a movie on Eddy's laptop, as they were seated side by side on the couch. Brett was the one holding on to the laptop on his lap so it'd be level.

Halfway through the movie when he felt Eddy's head rested on his shoulder. He must had fallen asleep, the movie was not that engaging anyway. They just watched it for it had high ratings on the internet. They didn't have the same interest as the internet people maybe.

Brett shut down the laptop and put it on the coffee table, pushed the snacks on the table aside as he did. Not wanting to wake up Eddy, he did it so carefully. He removed his glasses too. It might break if he slept on it and placed it on top of the laptop.

Eddy shifted.

He turned to Eddy's side of his shoulder, "Shh... Shh..." Brett encouraged him to keep on sleeping.

"Mmm..." In the process of waking up, Eddy stretched his arms down. "Was the movie over?" He turned to face Brett.

He felt soft against soft. Lips. Brett froze. He didn't know what to do.

Eddy was startled too, but then soon relaxed, not moving from the contact.

Warm breaths that escaped Eddy's lips engulfed Brett's. He both didn't want to move and wanted to move. Not sure of which one to do, he just closed his eyes, he let Eddy decide.

-

_'When he wakes up, whatever he says next will fix or break my fragile glass heart in his hands.'_

The morning came in. Brett didn't get a decent amount of sleep, for what had happened kept on replaying on his mind.

Brett wished that this won't just be a one-time thing, that they'd forget about it, or was a mistake.

Eddy woke up. Seeing Brett that he was still there, he smiled, he was about to greet him when he noticed, "What's wrong, why are you crying?" He sat up.

"Nothing." Brett quickly wiped his tears. He stood up, to leave but Eddy grabbed his arm.

Eddy's hand on his arm tightened. Without saying anything, he wanted Brett to stay.

Defeated Brett sat. His back facing Eddy.

"If it's about last night..." Eddy paused. "I'm sorry..."

"No, no..." Holding back tears, Brett, shake his head. "You shouldn't say sorry..." His lips trembled. "It just makes it worse." All not looking at him.

"Brett, I--" He was about to say 'I'm sorry' again, he stopped. Eddy bit his lip.

Brett thought about it. The three scenarios that can happen. He took a deep breath. "Let's... Let's just forget about it." He removed Eddy's hand on his arm and left the room.

Choice number two.

Brett's fragile glass heart, broken by Brett himself.


End file.
